


Now We Eat Cake

by meditationsinemergencies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Party, Chair Sex, Equal Nipple Play, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Painfully Sweet Fluff, Post-War, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meditationsinemergencies/pseuds/meditationsinemergencies
Summary: Hermione and Severus celebrate his fortieth birthday.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 15
Kudos: 101





	Now We Eat Cake

He didn’t think he needed one — a birthday party, that is. It was his 40th birthday. Two years past the age he had expected to live. Two years he had never accounted for. He certainly hadn't assumed that if he had somehow survived that he would be spending those years as a free and, well, happy man, for the first time in his life. But, he was, even standing in a room full of confetti and streamers and balloons among people who were loudly singing and laughing and drinking — yes, even then he was quite happy. 

He had been saved from his death by none other than Harry Potter.

Snape had created an anti-venom after the debacle with Arthur Weasley; he hadn’t ever intended it for himself — he just worked on it when he couldn’t sleep or when students were on holiday. It made him feel a purpose to do something that wasn't Dumbledore or Voldemort's bidding. He kept a variety of potions on his person; this particular one he kept in case Harry needed it; he knew that his purpose was to keep Harry alive — always. 

Harry had rummaged Snape’s robes after taking his memories. In a rush of haste and worry, Harry grabbed all the vials and poured them into Snape’s mouth; he figured that maybe something in those potions would work and would either save Snape from his death or it would quicken it and end his suffering from the venom. 

By the time Snape recovered a month or so later, his name had been cleared. He had been given awards — none of which he was in attendance to personally receive. He was deemed a hero. But, most importantly, he was suddenly very free. He belonged to no one but himself. 

At some point, after his recovery, he had to see Harry which by proxy led him to see Ron and Hermione, as well. Somehow, for some reason unbeknownst to him, seeing Hermione once led to seeing Hermione again and then again until suddenly, they were together all the time and then they were simply together. 

Severus still wasn’t very social; he still preferred to spend his evenings at home alone or with Hermione in his quiet home or her quiet flat. However, Hermione didn’t care about this when it came to throwing him a surprise party for his fortieth birthday.

Hermione flawlessly put the party together. She was certain that Severus had no idea that it was going to happen. While it was a surprise party, it wasn’t a huge gathering. She invited Harry and Ron of course and their significant others; Draco Malfoy, as he was Severus' godson; she invited his former Hogwarts colleagues and some of his closest colleagues at St. Mungo’s, for whom he brewed potions for now.

The party began at two and ended at five. She knew that two hours was the perfect amount of time for Severus. She knew to throw him a surprise party was a risk in and of itself, and she wasn’t willing to push her luck with how long she expected him to be social. 

He was, in fact, surprised. He hadn’t the slightest clue it was going to be happening, but, when it was all said and done, he was very grateful it had happened. He ended up thoroughly enjoying himself. Everyone enjoyed themselves. In fact, everyone enjoyed their drinks and hors d'oeuvres and the conversation and silly party games and music so much, that when five rolled around, and everyone began to depart, Hermione realized no one had even touched the cake; she had slaved over that cake, and no one had sung Severus "Happy Birthday." 

As they said goodbye to the last guest, she leaned her head against his back and groaned, "We forgot to sing you "Happy Birthday". You didn't get to blow out candles or eat cake." He chuckled softly, she could feel the rumbling of it against her cheek that was pressed against him. "You could always sing to me now." He felt her shake her head, "No. That's alright. We'll just eat a slice and I'll magic it up into boxes and send some to the boys. I can't have all that cake sitting around. I'll eat it all." 

He turned around and pulled her into his arms, her head now resting against his chest, her hair, which had grown wild over the past several hours, spread out against his shirt and several pieces accosted his nose with a tickle. He wiggled his nose to try and make the errant curls move, but they didn't. Sometimes he thought her hair had a mind and magic of its own, intentionally teasing and playing with him — this was one of those instances. Instead of moving his face away from her hair, he sank his face lower into her curls, breathing in the scent of her which also had a faint but new smell of vanilla, which he assumed was from baking earlier in the day. He murmured into her hair, "Thank you for the party, Hermione." 

She pulled her head back and looked up at him, "Did you really enjoy it? I questioned myself concerning it loads of times. I almost canceled it." 

"Why didn't you?"

She bit her lip, "Well, because, you deserved a proper birthday party. I couldn't stop thinking about how you told me once that you'd never really ever had one. I wanted you to see how much we all care for you, how important you are to everyone, what you've done for everyone, and I wanted everyone to celebrate you. That seemed worth you being peeved at me for the party." 

A smile crept along his lips. "I will say when Potter and Weasley yelled Happy Birthday at me from the top of their lungs, I was a bit...irritated, but it didn't last long. I truly had a lovely evening."

She pulled back from him some more, resting her hands against his forearms, "Wonderful. Now, let's have some cake. I still can't believe we forgot to eat it." Turning to walk away, Severus took a moment to admire her in her entirety— never in his life did he imagine himself so happy, never in his life did he believe that he was deserving of what was right in front of him, of the pure bliss he felt deep in the marrow of his bones. 

In such a short amount of time, Hermione had taught him so much. She taught him he was real; she taught him that he was going to be okay; she taught him he was good: She made him whole. Watching her, he allowed himself to be washed over by her. 

She stood near the table she'd set up in her living room in her flat, she was flicking her wand left and right as she cleaned up and then as she conjured them two plates for cake. He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms, she spun in them and faced him. In the evening glow of the living room, away from the dimness of the foyer, he noticed confetti shimmering in her hair, stuck between spirals. He stared into her eyes and felt as if he might explode. "Hermione, I love you." A smile broke magnificently across her face. Severus Snape was a good man, but not always one that was easy to love. He was quiet and reserved with his emotions, and while Hermione knew he loved her, he'd never said it to her before. Before she could respond, he continued, "You are the most magnificent woman. You loving me is the greatest and most generous gift I've ever received." 

Her eyes welled up with tears, but, knowing how difficult it must have been for him to say that, she lightly smacked him on his arm and with a soft laugh said, “Have you had that much to drink, Severus? Did Harry or Ronald spike your drink?” 

He let out a laugh through his nose and bent down to kiss her, pressing her lips sweetly to hers. She accepted his lips eagerly, their mouths parted — lips brushing against lips, tongues caressing tongues, teeth into lips and then the scruff on his jawline and the soft skin beneath her ear. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing her body as closely as she could to his, to feel the warmth and weight of him — to feel him envelop her. 

He pulled away just enough to guide her to an armchair in the corner by the french doors that led to her small porch. The light filtering through the glass caused small rainbows to bounce across her face and in her hair. He thought to himself that the dispersion of light was more magical than anything else in the world, especially when it created small colorful patches — reds and oranges and yellow pressed against greens and blues, to be scattered against her skin. One laid in the crook of her collar bone. 

He sat down in the armchair and took a deep breath — he wondered just how long he’d been holding it. Standing before him, her fingers stretching out to touch his leg, he asked, “Would you please remove your dress and undergarments?” A warm red flushed upon her cheeks and she, again, took her own lip into her mouth and nodded “yes”. Curling a hand behind her back she unzipped her dress. With the relaxation of her shoulders, the straps of her dress fell down her arms, pulling the front of her dress with it. Once free from her arms she let the dress fall from her waist and into a pile on the floor. Her soft pink bralette was next to the pile, followed by silky underwear. Stepping over her clothes, she stood again between his legs. His eyes traced over her body, stopping at each burst of color. His hands found her hips, his thumb making small circles against her skin; he shut his eyes and let his mouth lead him. 

At first, he found her belly, the soft warm skin he knew was tanned and had a shimmer of freckles around its navel. Perching himself up, and willing her toward him, he took her nipple into his mouth, letting his teeth skim against before running his tongue in a circle around it and, then, over to the other. Small moans of delight escaped from her lips and one of his hands found its home between her thighs. He ran his thumb along her moistened slit and up towards her clit, circling it with the pressure and then release of his thumb, quickly working her into an orgasm. She clung to him as she came, her fingers digging into his shoulders and he took her weakened thighs as a moment to pull her onto his lap. He could feel her heat through the material on his trousers and he involuntarily groaned. She ran her hands down his body to his cock straining against the zipper. Releasing it, she took it in her hand, running her fingers lightly along his shaft. Arching her hips just so she rested her center atop him, smiling as his eyes shut when she slid down onto him. He ran a hand up her back, his other gripping onto her hip, and he lifted his head just-so, as to kiss her — slowly sucking her bottom lip into his mouth as she ground her hips into his. 

They stayed like this, Hermione languidly moving him in and out of her while they kissed. 

When Severus came, his mouth was still upon her; he groaned with ecstasy into her mouth and he could feel her smile widen against his lips as she continued to move atop him, his cock absurdly sensitive. She pulled away from him and kissed his forehead sweetly, “Now. Now can you eat some of your birthday cake? I worked really hard on it, you know.” He glowered at her, “We’re not done yet.” He moved his mouth down to her collarbone and then to her breast, coaxing her off of him and onto the floor. She rolled her eyes, “Oh, come off it. Let’s eat cake.” Lying against the hardwood floor, her hair sprawled out around her head like some sort of wild and unruly halo, flecks of confetti littering the ground around her, he smirked, “I am going to eat cake, and then I’m going to eat what you baked.” She threw her hand over her mouth in laughter which quickly turned into a gasp as his mouth met her sex.


End file.
